Bryan Clark
|birth_place=Tallahassee, Florida |death_date = |death_place = |resides= |billed=Three Mile Island (as Adam Bomb) Devil's Island (as Wrath) |trainer=Ox Baker Steve Keirn |debut=1989 |retired=2003 |}} Bryan Emmett Clark (March 14, 1964) is an American former professional wrestler. He is best known for his appearances with the World Wrestling Federation and World Championship Wrestling, where he won the latter's World Tag Team Championship twice with Brian Adams and wrestled as Adam Bomb in the former. Career Bryan Clark debuted in 1989, replacing an injured Scott Hall at Starrcade '91, before appearing in Chicago Championship Wrestling once as well as on one of the last ever American Wrestling Association shows as The Nightstalker. When the AWA folded, he appeared for World Championship Wrestling, wrestling at Starrcade. He then joined Smoky Mountain Wrestling, and defeated Tracy Smothers for the SMW Television Championship on February 8, 1993. He lost the title to Tim Horner that same evening. He also briefly wrestled in the UWF running under his Nightstalker moniker. First WWF run Later that year, Clark joined the World Wrestling Federation as Adam Bomb. He was managed by Johnny Polo (Raven), followed by Harvey Wippleman. Bomb was initially a heel but turned face after Harvey Wippleman and his new protege Kwang turned on him in mid-1994. Bomb would then throw rubber nuclear missiles into the audience as he approached the ring. During his time as a face, Clark had the dubious distinction of being the first wrestler to be "slopped" by Henry Godwinn at a Superstars taping. After some brief feuds with Kwang and Bam Bam Bigelow, Clark left the WWF in mid-1995 (following a King of the Ring qualifying match loss at In Your House 1 against Mabel) after not taking the slop from Henry Godwinn in the face as told to do by the creative department (according to Making The Game). World Championship Wrestling In 1997 Clark rejoined WCW as Wrath, a helmeted martial artist who, along with Mortis, battled Glacier and Ernest Miller. The four characters, collectively known as "Blood Runs Cold", were an attempt to tap into the popularity of the fighting game Mortal Kombat, and vignettes promoting them had been airing since 1996. The angle continued until 1998, when Clark was injured. Clark began wrestling again in 1998, still under the Wrath name. All Blood Runs Cold references were eliminated, and he was repackaged as a monster face of sorts, going on an undefeated streak through winning squash matches. However, he tore his ACL in April 1999 while wrestling Jerry Flynn and spent a year recuperating. Clark returned to the ring in April 2000, now using his real name. He formed a tag team with Brian Adams known as KroniK, members of the New Blood. KroniK switched allegiances to the Millionaires Club after Vince Russo betrayed them, and on May 15, 2000 they defeated Shane Douglas and The Wall to win the WCW World Tag Team Championships. They held the titles until May 30, 2000 when New Blood members Shawn Stasiak and Chuck Palumbo (The Perfect Event) won the titles. Kronik had a rematch for the tag titles at Bash at the Beach on July 9, where they were victorious. The entire Natural Born Thrillers stable began feuding with KroniK. Nonetheless, KroniK held the titles until August 13, 2000 when they were beaten by Vampiro and The Great Muta. Russo managed to regain the services of KroniK after bribing them, and he sent them after Goldberg, who would be fired if he lost even a single match. Goldberg managed to overcome the odds, pinning both Clark and Adams in a Handicap Match at Halloween Havoc. KroniK continued to act as hired muscle, helping The Boogie Knights (Alex Wright and Disco Inferno) battle the Filthy Animals, and eventually working for their former enemies, the Natural Born Thrillers. KroniK turned face once again in January 2001, siding with Ernest Miller. They were eventually sidelined when Clark was split open with a chair, needing stitches, and Adams was hospitalized with appendicitis. While both members of KroniK were injured, WCW was purchased by the WWF in March 2001. Return to the WWF (2001) Clark and Adams returned to the WWF on the September 4, 2001 episode of SmackDown! by attacking and double chokeslamming The Undertaker. The team would go on to face Brothers of Destruction at Unforgiven 2001 in a match for the WCW World Tag Team Championship. After two dark matches, a PPV, and a nagging neck injury, Clark was released, along with his partner. Independent circuit and retirement (2002–2003) After Brian Adams was released from the WWF in November 2001, he and Clark reformed KroniK and began making appearances on the independent circuit, most prominently for World Wrestling All-Stars and All Japan Pro Wrestling. During their time in AJPW, they defeated Keiji Mutoh and Taiyō Kea for the Unified World Tag Team Championship on July 17, 2002. KroniK were later stripped of the title due to contract problems. They wrestled their last match together in January 2003, losing to Goldberg and Keiji Mutoh. Shortly afterwards, both Adams and Clark retired due to injuries. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' *'As Adam Bomb' **''Atom Smasher'' (Kneeling one shoulder powerbomb or kneeling gutwrench powerbomb) **''Atomizer'' (Diving lariat) *'As Bryan Clarke' / Wrath **''Meltdown'' (Pumphandle slam) **''Death Penalty'' (Side slam) **'Chokeslam' *'With Brian Adams' **''High Times'' (Double chokeslam) *'Managers' **Johnny Polo **Steven Richards **James Vandenburg **Harvey Wippleman Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Brian Adams *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **'PWI' ranked him #466 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003. *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Beat the Champ Television Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Brian Adams External links * Bryan Clark's ProfileCAGEMATCH.net * Bryan Clark's Profile at Online World of Wrestling Category:1964 births Category:1989 debuts Category:2003 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WCW World Tag Team ChampionsCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers